Chicagoland Vampires series
Chicagoland Vampires series is written by Chloe Neill. Genre and Subgenres Urban Fantasy for adults Brief Series Description or Overview Merit is a twenty-seven-year-old University of Chicago graduate student when a rogue vampire mortally wounds her and Ethan Sullivan, master vampire of the Cadogan House, rescues her from death (i.e., changes her over). In this world, vampires have just made themselves known to the public, and they live in “Houses,” each led by a master. A handful of rogue vampires live independently, with no allegiance to the Houses. The Houses submit to the rules of a governing council in England, the Greenwich Presidium (GP). When Merit’s powers develop to a much greater degree than is normal for an initiate, she is appointed to the position of Sentinel, which includes guarding Cadogan House and its master. ~ From: Fang-tastic Fiction: Chloe Neill: CHICAGOLAND VAMPIRES SERIES Lead's Species Vampire Primary Supe Vampires What Sets it Apart Narrative Type and Narrators First person narrative told by "Merit", Caroline Evelyn Merit. Books in Series Chicagoland Vampires series: # Some Girls Bite (2009) # Friday Night Bites (2009) # Twice Bitten (2010) # Hard Bitten (2011) # Drink Deep (2011) # Biting Cold (2012) # House Rules (2013) # Biting Bad (2013) # Wild Things (2014) # Blood Games (2014) # Dark Debt (2015) # Midnight Marked (2016) # Blade Bound (2017) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 8.5. "High Stakes" in Kicking It (Dec 3, 2013) ~ Anthology (Luc & Lindsey short) * 8.5. "Howling for You" (Jan 7, 2014) ~ Novella eBook (Jeff & Fallon) * 10.5. "Lucky Break" (Feb, 2015) eBook Other Series by Author onsite Devil’s Isle series Themes, Motifs, Symbolism World Building Fang-tastic Fiction: Chloe Neill: CHICAGOLAND VAMPIRES SERIES Setting Contemporary Chicago ... in a parallel universe in which vampires announced their existence about 8 months ago Places: * Hyde Park: Neighborhood where Cadagon House is located * Wicker Park: Neighborhood where Merit and Mallory live — later just Mallory's * Ukrainian Village: Neighborhood where the Pack plans its convention * Temple Bar * Street Fest * Streeterville * Michigan * Creely Creek: Chicago mayor's mansion. * Iowa * Nebraska * Wrigleyville: Location of Grey House Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, Shapeshifters, Sorcerers, Witches, Nymphs, Sirens, Fairies, ancient book of magic, Sup mob, Renfield, Glossary: * Sentinel: A formal position in a vampire house. The sentinel is responsible for defending the house itself, not the master. * Novitiate: New vampire initiate who has yet gone through the Commendation ceremony. * Commendation: Initiation ceremony for newly changed vampires (Novitiates) * Ombud: Short for Omnibudsman, the liaison between the city administration and the city's supernaturals. Position currently held by Merit's grandfather. Chuck Merit. * Rave: Vampire flash mobs at which vampires feast on a group of presumably consenting, ill-informed, humans. Not approved by the Vampire Masters. Humans co-opted the term. * Renfield: Human servant * Maleficium: An ancient book of magic 'Groups & Organizations': * Cadogan: The second oldest vampire house in Chicago—organized band of vampires sworn to follow a Master, many live in the same house together like a fraternity; Ethan is the Master and Merit is Sentinel * Navarre: The oldest of the three vampire houses in Chicago, led by Morgan Greer. * Grey: The youngest of the vampire houses in Chicago—one of the 3 vampire houses located in Chicago, led by Scott Grey * RDI: External security company hired by Cadogan house * The Order: Governing union for the sorcerers. * Greenwich Presidium: the council that rules West European and North American vampires. * Red Guard: secret vampire organization independent of the house structure dedicated to the protection of all vampires and guarding against too-powerful masters. In charge of overseeing the GP the twelve American vampire Masters. Members are sometime rouge vampires. RG members weare Midnight High School T-shirts to indicate their affiliation. Created to ensure the vampire Houses and Greenwich Presidium didn't overstep their bounds. * Union of Amalgamated Sorcerers and Spellcasters (aka "the Order"): A group consisting of and regulating sorcerers. * Wrigleyville Association of Concerned Neighbors: A neighborhood-watch that supports Grey House * Office of Supernatural Ombudsman: Group of Police that are the go-between guys for the supernaturals and humans. The head is referred to "Ombud." World Caroline Evelyn Merit (who calls herself Merit) is a twenty-seven-year-old University of Chicago graduate student when a rogue vampire mortally wounds her and Ethan Sullivan, master vampire of the Cadogan House, rescues her from death (i.e., changes her over). In this world, vampires have just made themselves known to the public, and they live in “Houses,” each led by a master. A handful of rogue vampires live independently, with no allegiance to the Houses. The Houses submit to the rules of a governing council in England, the Greenwich Presidium (GP). Protagonist Merit, the daughter of a wealthy Chicago family, is initially devastated by her changeover. When her powers develop to a much greater degree than is normal for an initiate, she is appointed to the position of Sentinel, which includes guarding Cadogan House and its master. Merit has an ongoing love-hate relationship with Ethan, whose arrogant, alpha attitude drives her crazy. Other characters include Merit’s roommate, Mallory, a newbie sorcerer; Mallory’s boyfriend, Catcher Bell, a powerful sorcerer; and Merit’s grandfather, who heads up the city’s ombudsman program, which serves as a buffer in the investigation of crimes between humans and supernaturals. Villains include a variety of traitorous vampires and werewolves. Faeries are also involved in some the plots. Ethan is a perfect tortured hero—the ancient vampire forced to adjust to a changing society and having trouble curbing his arrogance and pride. The supporting characters are just quirky enough to hold our interest. ~ Fang-tastic: CHICAGOLAND VAMPIRES SERIES Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Some Girls Bite (2009): I was a grad student until Chicago vampires announced their existence to the world, and a rogue vampire attacked me, scared by the master of Cadogan House. To save me, Ethan Sullivan converted me. The Lord of the Hyde Park manor is tall, green-eyed, full of four centuries worth of charm. Suddenly I am handy with serious weaponry, and pursued by an unknown enemy. ~ Some Girls Bite – First Chapter ✤ BOOK TWO—Friday Night Bites (2009): Ten months after vampires revealed their existence to the mortals of Chicago, they’re enjoying a celebrity status usually reserved for the Hollywood elite. But should people learn about the Raves–mass feeding parties where vampires round up humans like cattle–the citizens will start sharpening their stakes. So now it’s up to the new vampire Merit to reconnect with her upper class family and act as liaison between humans and bloodsuckers, and keep the more unsavory aspects of the vampire lifestyle out of the media. But someone doesn’t want peace between them–someone with an ancient grudge… ~ Friday Night Bites #2 – First Chapter ✤ BOOK THREE—Twice Bitten (2010): Vamps in Chicago! You’d think headlines like that would have provoked the fine citizens of the Windy City to take up arms against us bloodsucking fiends. Instead, ten months later, we’re enjoying a celebrity status reserved for the Hollywood elite—fending off paparazzi only slightly less dangerous than cross and stake-wielding slayers. Don’t get me wrong, Joe Public isn’t exactly thrilled to be living side-by-side with the undead, but at least they haven’t stormed the castle yet. But all that will change once they learn about the Raves—mass feeding parties where vampires round up humans like cattle and drink themselves silly. Most civilized vampires frown on this behavior, putting mere mortals at ease with their policy of asking a person’s consent before taking a big gulp of the red stuff. However, that doesn’t make good copy for a first time reporter looking to impress his high society family. So now my “master,” the centuries old, yet gorgeously well-preserved Ethan Sullivan, wants me to reconnect with my own upper class family and act as liaison between humans and vampires—and keep the more unsavory aspects of our existence out of the media. But someone doesn’t want people and vamps to play nicey-nice—someone with an ancient grudge. ~ Twice Bitten – First Chapter — Chloe Neill ✤ BOOK FOUR—Hard Bitten (2011): Merit, Chicago’s newest vampire, is learning how to play well with others. Other supernaturals, that is. Shapeshifters from across the country are convening in the Windy City, and as a gesture of peace, Master Vampire Ethan Sullivan has offered their leader a very special bodyguard: Merit. Merit is supposed to protect the Alpha, Gabriel Keene—and to spy for the vamps while she’s at it. Oh, and luckily Ethan’s offering some steamy, one-on-one combat training sessions to help her prepare for the mission. Merit must accept the assignment, even though she knows that she’ll probably regret it. And she’s not wrong. Someone is gunning for Gabriel Keene, and Merit soon finds herself in the line of fire. She’ll need all the help she can get to track down the would-be assassin, but everywhere she turns, there are rising tensions between supernaturals—not least between her and a certain green-eyed, centuries old master vampire. ~ Hard Bitten – First Chapter - Chloe Neill ✤ BOOK FIVE—Drink Deep (2011): Clouds are brewing over Cadogan House, and recently turned vampire Merit can’t tell if this is the darkness before the dawn or the calm before the storm. With the city iself in turmoil over paranormals and the state threatening to pass a paranormal registration act, times haven’t been this precarious for vampires since they came out of the closet. If only they could lay low for a bit, and let the mortals calm down. That’s when the waters of Lake Michigan suddenly turn pitch black-and things really start getting ugly. Chicago’s mayor insists it’s nothing to worry about, but Merit knows only the darkest magic could have woven a spell powerful enough to change the very fabric of nature. She’ll have to turn to friends old and new to find out who’s behind this, and stop them before it’s too late for vampires and humans alike. ~ Drink Deep – First Chapter ✤ BOOK SIX—Biting Cold (2012): Turned into a vampire against her will, twenty-eight-year-old Merit found her way into the dark circle of Chicago’s vampire underground, where she learned there was more to supernaturals than met the eye—and more supernaturals than the public ever imagined. And not all the secrets she learned were for sharing—among humans or inhumans. Now Merit is on the hunt, charging across the stark American Midwest, tailing a rogue supernatural intent on stealing an ancient artifact that could unleash catastrophic evil on the world. But Merit is also the prey. An enemy of Chicagoland is hunting her, and he’ll stop at nothing to get the book for himself. No mercy allowed. No rules apply. No lives spared. The race is on. ~ Biting Cold – First Chapter ✤ BOOK SEVEN—House Rules (2013): In a city full of vampires, trouble never sleeps. At the tender age of twenty-seven, Merit became a sword-wielding vampire. Since then, she’s become the protector of her House, watched Chicago nearly burn to the ground, and seen her Master fall and rise. Now she’ll see her mettle—and her metal—tested like never before. It started with two . . . Two rogues vanishing without a trace. Someone is targeting Chicago’s vampires, and anyone could be next. With their house in peril, Merit and her Master, the centuries-old Ethan Sullivan, must race to stop the disappearances. But as they untangle a web of secret alliances and ancient evils, they realize their foe is more familiar, and more powerful, than they could have ever imagined. ~ House Rules – First Chapter ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Biting Bad (2013): Merit has been a vampire for only a short while, but she's already seen a lifetime's worth of trouble. She and her Master, centuries-old Ethan Sullivan, have risked their lives time and again to save the city they love. But not all of Chicago is loving them back. Anti-vampire riots are erupting all over town, striking vampires where it hurts the most. A splinter group armed with Molotov cocktails and deep-seated hate is intent on clearing the fanged from the Windy City come hell or high water. Merit and her allies rush to figure out who's behind the attacks, who will be targeted next, and whether there's any way to stop the wanton destruction. The battle for Chicago is just beginning, and Merit is running out of time. ~ Biting Bad – First Chapter ✤ BOOK NINE—Wild Things (2014): Since Merit was turned into a vampire, and the protector of Chicago’s Cadogan House, it’s been a wild ride. She and Master vampire Ethan Sullivan have helped make Cadogan’s vampires the strongest in North America, and forged ties with paranormal folk of all breeds and creeds, living or dead…or both. But now those alliances are about to be tested. A strange and twisted magic has ripped through the North American Central Pack, and Merit’s closest friends are caught in the crosshairs. Gabriel Keene, the Pack Apex, looks to Merit and Ethan for help. But who—or what—could possibly be powerful enough to out-magic a shifter? Merit is about to go toe to toe, and cold steel to cold heart, to find out. ~ Wild Things – The First Chapter — Chloe Neill ✤ BOOK TEN—Blood Games (2014): While Merit didn’t choose to become a vampire or Sentinel of Cadogan House, she vowed to fight for her House and its Master, and she’s managed to forge strong alliances with powerful supernaturals across Chicago. But even though Merit has had wild adventures, this may be her deadliest yet... A killer is stalking Chicago, preying on humans and leaving his victims with magical souvenirs. The CPD hasn’t been able to track the assailant, and as the body count rises, the city is running out of options. Vampires and humans aren’t on great terms, but murder makes for strange bedfellows. Can Merit find the killer before she becomes a target? ~ Blood Games – The First Chapter — Chloe Neill ✤ BOOK ELEVEN—Dark Debt (2015): A vampire never gets old. But neither do his enemies. When a figure from Ethan's dark past makes a splashy debut in Chicago, Merit and her Master don't know whether he's friend or foe. But they'll have to figure out soon, because trouble is brewing in the Windy City. At an exclusive society soiree attended by the upper echelons of the human and supernatural worlds, Merit and Ethan barely stop the assassination of a guest. When the target turns out to be a shady businessman with a criminal edge, Merit suspects a human vendetta. But the assassins have fangs.... The connections to Chicago's Houses go deeper than Merit knows, and even one wrong move could be her last. ~ Dark Debt – The First Chapter — Chloe Neill ✤ BOOK TWELVE—Midnight Marked (2016): Merit is one of Chicago’s most skilled vampire warriors; these days, she doesn’t scare easily. But she and Master vampire Ethan have made a new and powerful enemy, and he won’t give up until he owns the Windy City. With his last plan thwarted, he’s more determined than ever to watch Cadogan burn. Ethan has put the House’s vampires on high alert, but their enemy will stop at nothing, including pitting vampire against vampire… In this deadly game of cat-and-mouse, the stakes are life or death—and winning might mean sacrificing everything… ~ Midnight Marked – The First Chapter — Chloe Neill ✤ BOOK THIRTEEN—Blade Bound (2017): Since the night of her brutal attack and unwilling transformation to vampire, Merit’s stood as Sentinel and protector of Chicago’s Cadogan House. She’s saved the Windy City from the forces of darkness time and again with her liege and lover, Ethan Sullivan, by her side. When the House in infiltrated and Merit is attacked by a vampire seemingly under the sway of dark magic, Merit and Ethan realize the danger is closer than they could have ever imagined. As a malign sorcery spreads throughout the city, Merit must go to war against supernatural powers beyond her comprehension. It’s her last chance to save everything—and everyone—she loves. ~ Blade Bound – The First Chapter — Chloe Neill Category:Series